plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival: Night (Hard)/Strategies
This is a strategy page about Survival: Night (Hard). Feel free to add your strategies, but see the rules page first. Melons, Gloom-shrooms, and Magnet-shrooms 1st round Start with two columns of Sunflowers in the back and Puff-shrooms in fourth, fifth, and sixth columns. When you have enough sun, plant Snow Peas in the third column, replace Puff-shrooms with Fume-shrooms in the fourth and fifth columns, and upgrade the Sunflowers at the back to Twin Sunflowers. When there are Buckethead Zombies, plant Magnet-shrooms (which also helps for other zombies with metals later) in Pumpkins in the sixth columns. Remember to use Grave Busters to remove the graves. S - Sunflower Ts - Twin Sunflower Ps - Puff-shroom Sn - Snow Pea Gs - Gloom-shroom Mp - Melon-pult Wm - Winter Melon Ms - Magnet-shroom () - Pumpkin 2nd round Plant Melon-pults in the third and fourth columns and upgrade those at the third column to Winter Melons. Upgrade all the Sunflowers. Plant Gloom-shrooms in Pumpkins in the seventh column. 3rd round Replace the Fume-shrooms in the fifth column with Melon-pults. If there are Diggers, replace sunflowers in the second column, lanes two and four with Gloom-shrooms and plant Pumpkins the back, in case Diggers get past the Magnets. 4th round Plant Spikerocks in front of Gloom-shrooms for the vehicle zombies. Leave the rightmost column blank. 5th round If there are Gargantuars, replace the Magnet-shrooms with Melon-pults and plant Pumpkins in the third column for Imps. Strategy 2: Cob Cannons, Spikerocks and Winter Melons Flags 0-2 Plants to choose: * Sunflower * Twin Sunflower * Puff-shroom * Grave Buster * Fume-shroom * Gloom-shroom * Garlic * Kernel-pult * Pumpkin * Squash (optional 10th slot) Goals: * 3 rows of Sunflowers, and the back one with Twin Sunflowers * 2 Garlics in the top, middle, and bottom rows * 2 Gloom-shrooms behind the middle garlics * 2 columns of Kernel-pults in front of the Sunflowers * A row of pumpkins in front of the Kernel-pults Setup: t = Twin Sunflower S = Sunflower G = Gloom-Shroom [ ] = Pumpkin g = Garlic K = Kernel-pult Flags 3-4 Plants to choose: * Twin Sunflower * Melon-pult * Winter Melon * Tall-nut * Cob Cannon * Grave Buster * Spikeweed * Pumpkin * Imitater Pumpkin Choose your last plant (if you have 10 slots) based on the zombies. Choose Blover for Balloons. Otherwise, use Ice-shroom, Cherry Bomb, or Squash. Goals: * Get a 2nd row of twin sunflowers * Start on a row of Winter Melons * Get up 2+ Cob Cannons * Get a row of Tall-nuts in front of the Cob Cannons * Start on a row of Spikerocks in front of Tall-nuts * Start on a row of pumpkins Setup: t = Twin Sunflower W = Winter Melon (get 5 Melon-pults, then Winters on top, bottom, and middle rows, then the rest of the rows) CC = Cob Cannon (it's okay if a few of these are still Kernel-Pults) T = Tall-nut ~ = Spikeweed (some of these should be spikerocks) [ ] = Pumpkin Flags 5-10: Plants to choose: * Puff-shroom (stalling, only bring for Gargantuar) * Imitater Puff-shroom (stalling, only bring for Gargantuar) * Spikerock (if still needed) * Cob Cannon (if still needed) * Winter Melon (if still needed) * Fume-Shroom (bring only on Flags 5-6, setting up Imp/Digger defense) * Gloom-Shroom (only for Flags 5-6) * Pumpkin * Imitater Pumpkin (when not using Imitater Puff-shroom) * Blover (only bring for Balloon Zombies) * Umbrella Leaf (only bring for Bungee Zombies or Catapult Zombies) * Instants (Cherry, Ice-shroom, Jalapeño, Squash, etc. Goals: * Pumpkins on all plants in first 3 rows * Gloom-shrooms on second column, top, middle, and bottom rows to defend Diggers/Imps * Umbrella Leaves (if needed) on second column to defend Bungees * Winter Melons, Cobs, and Spikerocks finished Setup: t = Twin Sunflower G = Gloom-shroom u = Umbrella Leaf W = Winter Melon CC = Cob Cannon T = Tall-nut @ = Spikerock Zombies: Balloon: Pick Blover Bungee or Catapult: Place Umbrella Leaves. Use cobs on Bungees Gargantuar: Pick Puff and Imitater Puff, and when a Gargantuar comes, use 2 cobs on it. If you don't have 2 cobs up yet, stall it in place by using the Puff-shrooms. Category:Survival (Hard) Category:Night Category:Strategies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition